The Cell of Hell
by Jordan Mar
Summary: How far will you let someone go to save you after so many years of mistrust? Full summary inside. Chapter 4
1. The Comfort of Death

**_The Cell of Hell  
_**by Jordan Mar (Jordan-the-Jak-Fan)

Rated: Mature (My first, so go easy on me) Young children should not read.

OC: Jordan (Me), Sanga Gretchins (Some made up character), and Tattle and Tale (A couple of cute children that I made up after playing Majora's Mask).

Game: Jak II, in the two years that Jak was in prison. Eventually goes into game.

Genre: Horror, Suspense, sort of Angsty.

**Summary: What do you do when there's no one around you who cares? Who you even know? What do you do when there's no one even around you? And how do you know when there's actually one person willing to help after so many years of mistrust? How far will you let them go?**

Creepy summary, I know, but that's basically the outline of it all. I was locked up in that prison with Jak, filled with nothing but lies and hatred, that is, until he came along... I know, I know. I usually write happy and cute stories, but this is my first rated M, so give me a break! Seriously, it's into rape and serious cussing, this is a really BAD story. Creepy, too.

**_Chapter One: The Comfort of Death_**

_Screaming..._

I can hear it again...

_Crying..._

That distant voice...

_Bleeding..._

Telling me that mistrust is my only survival...

_Hating..._

The tingling sensation is almost unbearable...

_Torturing..._

I don't know if anyone else can hear them...

_Killing..._

But to me, they're as real as life itself. Often, they'll repeat the same sentence over and over again...

_Mistrust..._

But sometimes, I hear new phrases...

_He'll find you..._

Actually comforting me...

_Give him time..._

As if there was actually hope somewhere in this world...

_Just pray..._

Pray for what? A saviour?

_They're coming..._

Their footsteps. Their awful footsteps. I can hear them, too. Warning me of the horrible torture yet to come...

_Raping, beating, hating..._

The voices remind me of my previous visits. I'm only thirteen. Why such torture?

_You can hear their pain..._

I'm not the only victim, but others suffer around me. Every day we're dragged out of our cells. Rape. Such a cruel thing. The filthiness that fills the air. The lack of breath. The vile sight of merely watching another young woman being flung out of her cell, only to be greeted by the frightening sight of a much older guard laughing at her pitious cries. There were many times that _I _was that girl. Cowering beneath their feet. The dirtiness and disgusting feeling...

_Don't worry..._

"Get up, wench!" Wench. That's what they think of me. A wench. I've been held here for ten years, but to them, I've failed to grow up.

_You're so weak..._

"I said get up!" A sharp kick into the rib cage was my punishment. My fragile legs were barely enough to support my body, so I held up by the guards who failed to handle me gently. Their rough, firm hands grasped my fore arms tightly as if they were afraid I would escape...

_You have not the energy..._

Where did my childhood innocence go? What happened to my laughter? I can't remember how to laugh...

_Laughing will make you feel better..._

I can't remember. If I ever laughed again, it would be a maniac's laugh. Not the innocent giggle, but the lunatic cackle...

_It doesn't matter anymore..._

Nothing matters anymore. Education. Friends. Trust most of all...

_Only death can save you..._

Of all the escapes I have witnessed, death always seems to be the only way out...

_You can escape, too..._

Suicide is the toughest form of escape, though. Many of times I would fail to pull that trigger. Many of times I would fail to push that button. Many of times I would fail to bring that hammer down. It's all a matter of will power...

_You're weak in many ways..._

In summary, I guess I'm afraid to die...

_Don't be..._

What if someone wishes to rescue me?

_No one will. Except him..._

Who is he? Is he tall? Is he strong? Is he weak like me? Will I know him?

_He will come. Right now, death is your only escape..._

Yes. Death. Such a sweet word to my ears in this prison. A sweet word to anyone in this prison. But the piquant taste is far from the tip of the tongue for most of us...

_So close you can almost taste it..._

My mouth waters for both revenge and death. Only those two can comfort me...

_And the one who you must search for..._

But who is he? How much longer must I endure this torture? How much longer until he saves me?

_If you survive, he will come..._

Survive? How can one survive in this place? When we're against "Hell's Spawn," my name for the dreaded Baron Praxis, there is no hope! I can't possibly face him...

_You won't, but he will..._

"He" can save me. "He" will save us all. I wonder...

_You're here..._

Not again. Not again! Never will I have to lay down upon that hateful chair when he arrives. "Get on," they say in their deadly tone. "Get in, or die."

_That's it. That's the key!_

I'll refuse one day. Then they'll see. I'm smarter than them. I _want _them to shoot. I _want _that bullet through the head. I _need _it. I _deserve _it...

_Refuse. Refuse and all will be well. You can wait, or you can get what you want right here and now..._

I...I can't. I won't. It's too hard. I'm too young. _I don't want to die..._

_Then wait..._

I will. He'll come, they'll see. "Get on!" So I obey. Again I hear that sickening crackle of Dark Eco surging through my veins. All at once, the voice explodes...

_SCREAMING, CRYING, BLEEDING, HATING, TORTURING, KILLING, MISTRUST, HE'LL FIND YOU, GIVE HIM TIME, JUST PRAY, THEY'RE COMING, RAPING, BEATING, HATING, YOU CAN HEAR THEIR PAIN, DON'T WORRY, YOU'RE SO WEAK, YOU HAVE NOT THE ENERGY, LAUGHING WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE, ONLY DEATH CAN SAVE YOU, YOU CAN ESCAPE, TOO, YOU'RE WEAK IN MANY WAYS, DON'T BE, NO ONE WILL, EXCEPT HIM, HE WILL COME, RIGHT NOW, DEATH IS YOUR ONLY ESCAPE, SO CLOSE YOU CAN ALMOST TASTE IT, AND THE ONE YOU MUST SEARCH FOR, YOU WON'T, BUT HE WILL, YOU'RE HERE, THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE KEY, REFUSE, REFUSE AND ALL WILL BE WELL, YOU CAN WAIT, OR YOU CAN GET WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT HERE AND NOW, THEN WAIT..._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" I scream. "HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO DO IT?" The voice disappears and I'm left alone. "What do you want me to do? WHAT AM I WAITING FOR?" It doesn't answer. No one answers. I'm alone again. Solitude. The Dark Eco takes so much out of me. I can hardly stand it. The voice, everyone, is gone. They leave me on that cold chair to stare at the ceiling and the others around me. I'll wait, I will hang on for him. Even if it takes an eternity...

_I'm back..._

Please, just go away...

_I can't..._

Who are you?

_Your worst nightmare, and your strongest power..._

Then help me!

_Help yourself..._

You told me that I was weak and helpless!

_I also told you that you could win, did I not? Did I not tell you that it was your choice? I'm only here to remind you..._

Of what?

_Of your past. It's your choice, Jordan. You can die here, or you can die free..._

You still haven't told me who you are!

_All I can say is that I will always be here. Your greatest power, or your worst nightmare. It's your choice..._

My choice. My choice? How can I make a stand in this prison? How will I speak freely here?

_You don't speak to them. You don't do anything to them. Just wait. Give them what they want until he comes. He will stand for you. He will speak for you. He can make the decision..._

I just want to die happy...

_You can. Just be patient, child..._

I'm not a child, I'm a teenager. A grown up girl. Dare I say a woman?

_Not yet. You can be, though..._

"Just wait," I whisper to myself and the voice. I close my eyes and jerk them open again.

_Sleep. You must be ready for him..._

The voice has never said anything against the truth before. So I shut my eyes and drift into the nightmare again. The horrible nightmare that always greets me in my slumber. But one day, they will be dreams again. When he comes. If he comes. I hope he comes, before death wins...

**Creeeeeeepy. But that's only the first chapter. This story is also rated for later chapters, so be on your toes!**


	2. Bitter Start

**_The Cell of Hell  
_**by Jordan Mar (Jordan-the-Jak-Fan)

**_Chapter Two: Bitter Start_**

This chapter is kind of funny, but there is some SERIOUS cussing, so if you are a small child and have been reading this the whole time, I suggest you turn back. Jak finally shows up just as I need him. But can he actually understand me and save me?

* * *

_He's here..._

He is? Where is he? What does he look like?

_You'll see soon enough. I must go now. Good luck..._

Wait! Don't leave me! What if he's not the one? No answer. I sighed and lay back down on the cold floor. It's just me now. Me and him.

"Put him in there!"

"Please, I don't understand why I'm here!"

"Shut up, you little fuck!" Is this him? Is a young boy that is so helpless and frail like I to be my rescuer? I don't believe this. He was supposed to be strong, powerful, willing! Maybe there is another...

I took a deep breath in as my cell door flung open, leaving a path of light in the middle of my chamber. I shut my eyes, blinded by the brightness that I used to call my friend. Now, I'm like a bat.Cringing at the very sight...

"Heh, check out your new room mate, wench. Hope you two can get along well...Hahahaha!" The two guards left and shut the door behind them, eliminating the light, giving me a chance to see my supposed saviour...

"Um, hi..." He tried to be...friendly? Why? He's supposed to be strong and hefty. Instead, he was small and childish in so many ways. His bright yellow hair stood on end, reminding me of...what was it? The sun? Yes, that's what it was called. Sun. And his eyes! Such a...beautiful bright blue. Hiseyes remind me of the blue sky. My old friend. Is this what you mean by saviour? A reminder? A memory? A boy? He seems older than I, but still, he is only a child!

"Uh, hello? Anybody in there?" I freeze. Voice, you told me not to say anything. To the guards? To him? What do I do? Help me! I'm counting on you and him to help me out of here!

_Speak only to him..._

What do I say?

"Hey!"

_Hurry!_

BUT WHAT DO I SAY?

_Anything!_

"Um...uh," I croak. How graceful of me...

_Wonderful. Now wait for a reply. You can talk to him..._

Talk?

_Yes..._

"Hi! I'm Jak. What's your name?"

"Erm, I, uh...oh," I stutter again. "Can't you talk right?" His grammer surprised me. Did he not think deep like me? He didn't seem like a saviour... "Y-yes..."

"Go on, don't be afraid!"

_See, he is only trying to help. Speak!_

"M-my name is...J-Jordan..."

"There you go!" This is wrong. He's so...cheerful! What's wrong with him? Did he not recieve the same type of punishment as I growing up? "So, Jordan, where are we?" Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him that he is my saviour? Should I tell him that we are practically in hell?

_Tell him everything your heart has kept locked up for so long..._

"We are...in a prison."

"I got that part already," he said mockingly. He leaned back and put his hands under his head. "No! You're my saviour! You have to help me! I can't do this on my own! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"You ARE crazy! I'm a hero, not a god! You're on your own! I'm getting out of here..."

"You can't leave! Nobody can! I've tried and tried, but no matter what I do, I'm so helpless, belittled, foresaken..."

"Whoah, that's quite a speech. Sorry, but I've got things to do. Like find my friends..." Friends? He has others that need him as much as I do?

_Befriend him. Become a friend, and he may be willing to help you..._

Be a friend. "W-would you be...my friend?" I ask timidly. I shouldn't be afraid of him. But I am. It's only natural in a place like this. I can't remember the last time I had real friends. Maybe this would be a good start... "God, you're a persistant one! I told you once, and I'll say it again: I've got to get out of here. I already have friends..."

_Don't give up, Jordan. He's foolish. He doesn't realize that there's so much more to you than meets the eye..._

_I _didn't realize that there was more to me than meets the eye! What's so special about me? How can I let him know of something that I know nothing of myself?

_You have time to learn. Both of you do..._

I had a strange feeling that the voice had a secret. What is your secret? Why can't you tell me straight out?

_Nothing comes to one instantly. You are impatient, Jordan. You must have faith and patience. It is good to be persistant when it comes to something that you both need and deserve..._

"I will not give up on you," I said. "I will not give up because Voice says that being persistant is good!"

"Leave me alone! I'll get out myself..."

"NO ONE CAN ESCAPE, YOU FOOL! Even I have a hard time accepting it, but it's true! You can't get out of here from the inside. You need outsiders...like you..."

"Like me? Were you expecting me or something?"

"Yes, I've waited all my life for this. And it's finally here! You can save us all! Please, help me!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE JUST A CRAZY KID!"

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. How old are you?"

_That's it. Don't give up! Tell him that your in need!_

"I'm...uh, _fifteen_," he barely whispered. So here he was. Accusing me of being a child when he was just a child himself. Fifteen. "Ha! You're just as young as I! Admit it. You're weak. Defenseless. I'm strong. I'm willing. Brave! Why can't you see me for who I am? Do I look weak to you?"

_Steady, my dear. You shouldn't be angry. Be kind..._

Kind? I've never heard of such a thing! Why should I be kind to someone who is not kind in return?

_BECAUSE IF YOU ARE KIND TO HIM, HE WILL BE KIND TO YOU!_

"No, you don't look weak. You _are _weak!"

"How could you say that? How could you say that when you've only been here for less than an hour!"

"Because I know that you and I were in a fight, I would take you down in less than five minutes!"

"Is that how you judge everyone? By their appearance? By their strength? Pitiful." It truly was. Even the guards didn't judge me by weakness. Partially because they just didn't care... "My, my, my. Brave, now aren't we? Go ahead. Try me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Try and fight me."

_Don't do it, Jordan! He's just testing you! You'll only make him angrier..._

I don't care! If a strike is what he wants, then a strike is what he gets!

SMACK!

_Well, I can't say that I'm proud of you, but that was actually a nice shot..._

I stared at my hand in disbelief. This...this was not my doing! I didn't hit him...did I? "Damn it!" he screamed, landing his fist into my jaw. It hurt, but not enough to keep me down. Launching up into the air, I grabbed hold of his neck and slammed him into the floor. Soon, we were neck and neck, struggling to keep one another off. Jak growled with rage as I struck out again, this time at his stomach.

_GET OFF OF HIM!_

No! You said to only listen to him! This is what he wanted! I'll be damned if he wins!

_Listen to yourself! You sound like a little child, just like they say you are!_

Drowning out the voice with our growls, we repeatedly threw ourselves at each other. Growing tired of child play, Jak sank his teeth deep down into my arm. A sharp pain wracked my body. "No! Oh, God!"

"What? Did that hurt?" he asked mockingly, standing up to watch me cringe. "You don't understand! It's th-that...D-dark Eco!"

"Huh?"

"Dark Eco! Haven't you heard of it?"

"Yeah, but I've never seen it do this! My friend got turned into an Ottsel, and that's all the effects that I've learned of..."

"Around here, Dark Eco does much worse than change the appearance." For a moment he seemed to be in deep thought. "So what has it done to you?"

"Everything. I'm unhealthy, weak, and sometimes, I lose control of my actions. Like just now..." Another wave of pain surged through me. "You need help!" Jak yelled, scooping me up into his arms and laying down on my "bed."

"Do you still think I'm crazy?" I managed to growl, clenching my fists incase he decided we were to fight again. "Yeah, but right now, you've got bigger problems!"

"I just need some water, the Dark Eco will eventually settle..."

"_Eventually_? Are you used to this or something?"

"It happens every day. It's not that big of a deal..."

"If you say so..." I stood shakily from the spring cot and hobbled over to the water basin, but Jak quickly swept me off my feet and sat me back on the cot. "What are you doing? I have to get some water!"

"I'll get it for you."

"Get it for me? Didn't your people ever tell you to get it yourself?" Jak stared at me for a long time. "Pretty rough around here, huh?"

"Yeah, not the life I expected..." We sat in an awkward silence until Jak finally remembered what he was doing. He reached the water basin and squatted down. "What do you drink out of?"

"You mean there's other things to drink out of besides the basin?"

"YOU DRINK STRAIGHT OUT OF THE BASIN?" I didn't understand why this was so new to him. All my life there was only that basin and my hands to eat and drink with. "Yes."

"This place is screwed..." Again he picked me from the bed and set me beside the basin to drink to my heart's content. "Jak, where do you live?"

"Well, I used to live there, but I don't know if I can go back..."

"Why?"

"That place is on the other side of this...portal that my friends and I found when we saved the world." He saved the world! He IS a hero! "Really? Tell me everything!" For the first time in seven years, I cracked a wide smile. Never had I been so excited. "Everything? Hope you've got a lot of time!"

"I have all the time in the world! Just please, tell me of your epic journey!"

"Just do me one favor..."

"What's that?"

"Stop using big and fancy words like 'epic' or 'belittled' and all that junk."

"Deal! Now, tell me that story!"

"Well, it all started when me and my friend Daxter went to this place called Misty Island, where he fell into an entire pit of Dark Eco, causing him to turn into an Ottsel... Samos the Sage really chewed us out for that one. Anyway..."

_Hm, so you have good thoughts about this one?_

I have the BEST thoughts about him! For the first time in my life, I feel like I can actually trust someone...

_Be careful. Things will change, my child. And some changes are not for the better..._

**And by those changes I mean Dark Powers! The next chapter is like a year later when Jak has already been through that same kind of torture crap as me. I'll let the rest be a surprize. All reviewers will get a hug from my pet pig Ham!**


	3. All of Her Worth

**_The Cell of Hell  
_**Jordan Mar (everyone can just get over the Jordan-the-Jak-Fan thing...)

**_Chapter Three _**(finally)

Okie dokie, so we're friends now. I've decided not to go forward a whole year now. That's erasing over half of what I have planned. So this is like...a day now. Maybe in the next chapter I'll go a whole month...maybe. Depends on my mood...

* * *

_They're coming again... _

Jak and I had fallen asleep just after he had explained power cells and Precursor Orbs. Luckily, the Voice did not sleep. "Jak! Help me! The're coming! They're coming!" The boy rolled over and smiled lazily. "Maybe they're just walking by..."

That idiot! I always _knew _that they were coming for me. I always _knew _that it was me that was to sit in that horrible chair next to Hell's Spawn. There was no _maybe _about it! Voice, tell me, can one live on assumptions?

_Yes...but it is dangerous. Warn him. Remember, you're not the only one in this Cell of Hell!_

It was right. Any one of us could become the next victim, but he didn't know. He's new to this, just like I was ten years ago...

* * *

_"Put her in here..." _

_Where are they taking me?_

_The tall men kicked me in my behind to make me move faster. It hurt a lot, but they didn't apologize for what they had done. I could already tell that they were VERY bad people..._

_"Okay, you little wench. You're going to be living in this here cell for the rest of your life, which may not be long if you don't be quiet, do as we say, or even _think _about escaping..."_

_Escape? Why would I want to escape? It didn't seem so bad..._

_Just like I would any other citizen of Haven, I smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you for saying so." To my surprise, the tall man in front of me laughed. "Shut up, bitch!" I covered my mouth in shock. "You said a nasty word!"_

_"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Normally my Daddy would scold anyone who said a bad word, but he wasn't here. Nobody was here. I wonder why?_

_Without another word I ran into my new "room" and sat down in the middle of the floor where the light of the outside formed a rectangle like shape. The two men chuckled as they saw my innocent face quickly morph to horrified as the slowly shut the door. _

_Now everything was pitch black._

_I whimpered. There were no lights. No warmth. No Mommy or Daddy. Just me, all alone in a little cell._

_After a while my eyes became adjusted to the almost complete darkness. I could make out the bed, a water basin, a chair, and a lump on the other end of the cell. Being only three years old, I couldn't help but become curious. Before investigating, I slipped off my tiny shoes and set them near the door, because that's what I always did in an unfamiliar place, so I wouldn't get the floor dirty._

_With nothing but my socks on, I tip-toed across the cell until I recognized the lump as a human being. He or she snored loudly as they lie curled into a little ball under a trench coat. All that was visible was their bare feet and the top of their head. Whoever they were had bright and spiky red hair and only half of the normal pointy elvin ears._

_I'd never seen anyone with such spiky hair before. Maybe it would prick me if I touched it! Or maybe it just looked sharp, but it was actually squishy. To test my theories, I took my small index finger and touched the tallest spike. The person wiggled just a little bit. I didn't really feel anything that time, so I tried again, this time using my thumb._

_The spike moved just a little, but it was kind of sharp, so their hair was actually nothing like I thought it would be. Now completely awake, my roommate lashed out at me with their hand and hit me in the face._

_Hard._

_I staggered back a few feet and fell on the floor. The person sat straight up to get a good look at his supposed threat. But the only thing he saw was me, holding back tears as I wiped blood away from my nose repititively with the end of my sleeve. _

_"Why did you do that?" I asked, again touching my upper lip to clean away the blood that now poured from my smarting nose. He didn't answer. Was he deaf? Or was he not listening? "I said, 'Why did you do that?'" He gulped, not knowing how to respond to a crying toddler. I sniffed furiously, nearly choking on my own blood as I did so. Suddenly, the person that I now knew was a man, came over to me and lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed._

_He gently lay me down. It was like sitting on a rock to me, very uncomfortable. The red-headed man lifted the end of his ugly brown shirt and licked the hem. With it he began to clean away the caked blood on my upper lip, and with the other hand holding my chin up to stop my nose from bleeding._

_It was difficult to breathe while he did this, but I assumed that he knew what he was doing, since he was a grown-up. "By dose hurtz," I said as he let go of my chin and finished cleaning my face. He just patted my head. "You're just like me," the man said in a raspy voice. I was a bit confused. "Bud yur a boy!" _

_"True, but we have a lot in common," he told me, lifting me again to go sit in the chair. I sat on his lap, waiting impatiently for him to finish. "You're confused, as was I when I first arrived...I think I was your age...Anyway, and we both want to leave-"_

_"Why would I want to leave this place? It doesn't seem so bad..." He stared for a long, long time, as if searching for my REAL answer. "Kid..." _

_A strange gurgling noise erupted from inside of him, like he had a tummy ache. Little did I know that it was much worse. MUCH, much worse._

_Horns burst through the top of his head, splattering a bit of blood next to him. I was scared. Scared that he was a monster. Scared of the blood that now stained my skirt and the walls beside me. Backing up against the now crimson wall, he cried out in pure agony as claws ripped through the tips of his fingers, each one measuring at a foot. Tears spilled down his face as he called to me, "Kid, get out of here! Do whatever it takes! GRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The red-hedded man slammed his fists into the ground, leaving dents in the metal floor._

_I absently touched them. The cold, unforgiving mineral sent chills up and down my spine._

_They wanted to make me like them, to make me a monster..._

_"Mister," I pleaded, watching with horror as he grinned evilly, baring long, purple fangs. "I don't want to stay...You're scaring me! Please stop!"_

What is it about a little girl...that makes you want to sit down and cry...and wish you were as innocent...as she is right now?

_"M-my name," he mumbled as the horns slowly retreated back into hiding beneath his skull, as did the claws back into his fingers and the fangs to regular teeth, "is Sanga. Sanga Gretchins..."_

_"Sondguh...willoo be bah big bwuhther? Dust forah liddle while?" Sanga raised his hand and whipped a tear away from the edge of his eye and bent down to my level._

_"Of course...little sister. If you ever have any doubts or worries...bring them to me. Me and that ol' monster will chase them away..."_

* * *

For the next five years, Sanga Gretchins was my only chance of survival...he and that 'ol' monster', as we had come to name it. I soon fell under the list of the bastards to be inflicted with pain by the unforgiving substance of Dark Eco. After my first test... 

He was gone...

There was no comforting face to greet me when I returned limping and moaning, still fighting the aftershock of the torture device. No Big Brother or Monster to chase away the horrible guards.

No Sanga...

I knew he wasn't dead, from the very minute I realized he wasn't there anymore...he's still alive...somewhere...

Maybe he's free!

_Perhaps..._

Maybe he's started a new life in the outside world!

_And you can, too..._

If I get out of here, I can see him again!

_All the more reason to trust Jak..._

Reality hit me again like a bucket of cold water.

"Jordan! HELP ME!" Jak was being dragged by his arms out of the cell, pushing his feet against the sides of the door to resist. What was I supposed to do? How could I possibly defend the one who was sent to defend me?

_Fight them. Rescue your rescuer..._

But he's supposed to be rescuing ME!

_That's not what I said from the beginning. You've earned his trust and he's earned yours, but that's not enough. Don't let anything happen to the ones you care about...or even love..._

I don't LOVE him!

_But you care, don't you? Jak needs your help...Save him...like any good friend would do..._

"Like any good friend would do," I repeated, just noticing the guard standing over me.

"What was that, wench?" he said in a rough tone as he kicked me sharply in the ribs.

Anger burned inside of me. I'd never felt this before...such...rage...

"I'm...not...a wench."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Another blow was delt to my side, causing me to hit the floor underneath the butt of his gun. "You heard me." I surprised myself by talking back. "I'm not a wench. I'm thirteen years old and TOO GODDAMN PISSED TO SIT HERE AND JUST TAKE THIS SHIT!"

_Kill them..._

The Voice had changed...it was...huskier...and angrier...

_Kill...them...all..._

"Y-yes...kill..." The ends of my fingers began to bleed as long, black claws began to sprout. For some odd reason...the blood made me laugh. Not like the joyous type that one issues when excited...but one that only a maniac can master.

I felt...tall...and even...powerfull. And as horns began to erupt from my crown the laughing grew louder. I was almost certain that it wasn't mine at all...it was...the Dark Eco.

The blood on my fingers, I felt, just wasn't enough to satisfy me. I needed more...of someone else's blood...like a pool on the ground.

_Retrieve the blood, my child...retrieve it for me..._

"What the fuck? Uh, call the Baron!" The guard above me, or below, panicked as I raised my arm to deliver my attack.

"Who's the weakling now?"

A colorful splatter hit the wall as my claws cut through his chest like a hot knife through butter. With almost an instinct, I withdrew the dagger-like nails and licked them clean, enjoying every taste there was left to be tasted. The other guard was gone, and the one before me dead...but there was one...more...left.

"Jordan! Please! What's happened to you? Don't kill me! Don't let that monster overcome you!"

_Monster...that's what you've become. You've set aside your friendship just to see his blood? Don't forget, you want to get out of here ALIVE..._

"J-Jak...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

And just as quickly as they had come, the deformities had disappeared. "Jak, I understand if you hate me-"

"Jordan...what have they done to you?"

I stared in disbelief. "How could you see what I've just done and ask that?" In complete shock, I stood. My cheeks felt hot and wet, and I knew I was crying...for the first time since Sanga left.

Jak abandonned his position on the floor to stand next to me, seemingly oblivious to the fact that I could lose control again. And then...

He hugged me...not like a friendship or love hug...but a comfort hug. I didn't know how to react.

Should I hug him back?

_If you wish..._

So I did. He let me cry into his shoulder as the night, or day, passed by. Both of us ignored the complaints we got next door or from the guards, they didn't matter now. All that mattered was each other, and the friendship that had to last for now OUR sake...

**Heh, sorry for the wait. I had to put a little extra in this one (that and I got carried away writing it...). Anyway, I'm going to start adding more characters next chapter (cough cough Tiffany, Zoe, Caitling cough cough), so be on the lookout!**


	4. Incubus of an Inmate

**_The Cell of Hell_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Okay, now the fun begins. I've made a few changes to the over-all plot that I had originally hoped for to make room for some friends and new characters. You will now see the real side of Tiffany and Zoe...

* * *

A sudden warmness came over me, a warmness that I'd never felt before. There was always an icy aura...until now... 

I buried my nose further into the heat, thankful for a peaceful morning at last. The object stirred slightly and pulled me closer. My eyes jerked open to find Jak lying next to me. Seeing him in his relaxed pose kept me snuggled under his arm that was wrapped around my shoulders. Feeling a sense of security, I lay my head back in its original position on his chest.

Last night began with complete turmoil and ended with accordance as we fell asleep after my wave of tears had finally subsided. I already felt like I was free...

"Awwww, look at them!"

Just go away...

_It wasn't me..._

"They look so cute together! Don't you think, Lisa?"

"Shut up and let them sleep, Caitlin. As much as she wailed last night I think we ALL need to go back to bed..."

I lazily opened my eyes again. The cell next to us, which was separated from us only by a few metal rods, was now filled with new arrivals. Each inmate was female and looked no older than I, so I didn't worry. Instead of 'greeting' them and 'welcoming' them to their new 'home', I dozed off into a light sleep...

That is, until one of them spoke again...

"Don't you think it would be great to fall in love like that? I mean, they both look happy there. Tiffany, have you ever fallen in love before?"

"The only thing that I've ever loved is my knife, and it's about to fall in love with your neck..."

"I'm serious! Have you?"

"No."

"Leave 'er be, Caitlin! Go back to sleep."

The talkative one, now known as Caitlin to me, sighed lightly. "I don't know why I'm here..."

"I think I do," said someone on the opposite end of the cell over. "You must have been charged with attempted murder by your excesive talking."

Suddenly Jak rolled over and called with his eyes still closed, "I think you all were! SHUT UP!"

Thank you, Jak...

_Yes, I have to agree on that..._

"And who are YOU to tell ME to shut up?" I could hear footsteps coming closer, causing me to enter a panic attack.

They're coming! Oh, God. Don't let anything happen to Jak! He doesn't deserve this! Just take me, I've done this before, spare Jak! He's the only hope I have left!

_Easy, child! It's just-_

"Whoah, what's the matter with her?"

I tried my hardest to open my eyes, but they were clamped tight. Muscular arms were wrapped around me as I heard Jak whisper in my ear, "Jordan, it's just them. Calm down..." Feeling slightly embarrassed that I had made a fool of myself, my eyes opened at the slightest, revealing Jak and four girls in the other cell.

"You've been here a while?" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, leaning up against the wall of rods to look at Jak. He shook his head solemnly. "No, but she has..."

My vision was blurred by tears and sleep. "Just leave us alone..." I couldn't go back to sleep, even if I tried. I was too afraid...

"Don't worry!" said a soothing voice. A young girl with long brown hair crawled next to Jak and I. In her hands was a food dish, which she slipped skillfully in between the bars. "You can have my breakfast," she said sweetly. "I'm not hungry. Oh, and pardon my rude manner, I'm Caitlin..."

The name sounded familiar. "Caitlin?" I croaked. "Doesn't that mean 'Voice of the Precursors'?" My father had been an archeaologist as far back as I could remember, so as anyone would expect, I knew a lot about the Precursors...

_If he is still alive..._

"Shut up!"

"Why, yes it does," she said, totally ignoring the fact that I had just screamed at my second ego. "I'm glad somebody noticed...People think that's why I talk so much..."

"That explains EVERYTHING..." A dark shadow in the corner moved just a bit, and I could see a small red lock of the prisoner's hair that had escaped into the light. "I'm Zoe, that blonde chick over there is Tiffany. Lisa? Get your ass over here! Show some decency..."

Zoe fully revealed herself by stepping completely out of the shadows to stand next to Tiffany, who was accompanied by another inmate with short brown hair, all of which were standing over Caitlin.

Each inmate wore the same atire as I: A dirty green tank top and brown pants. Tiffany left one side of the shirt hanging while the other side remained tucked in unevenly. Lisa had ripped the hem of her shirt completely off and had used it as a headband. On the headband was the Precursor symbol that stood for 'Killer of Disbelievers', so I assumed that she was severely dedicated to some sort of descending religion of the Precursors. The dark figure that had just addressed herself as Zoe had, much like Lisa, ripped the hem of her shirt off to tie back her hair in a somewhat neat ponytail. Caitlin seemed to be the only one who had not altered her uniform.

"You still haven't told us your name, kid," sneered Tiffany as she drew a bronze knife with a leather hilt from her pocket. "Get on with it."

"Who are you to ask for my name?" was my reply. Jak stood. "I agree, just leave us alone. We've been through a lot lately..." Caitlin nodded slowly, "Yes, Tiffany, let's just leave them alone. I can't stand it when you fight with someone..."

A positively evil shine came forth in Tiffany's eye. "So...you don't like the way I handle situations?"

"That's not what I said at all! It's just-"

"You can't accept the way I act?"

"No! Tiffany, ple-"

"You think I'm a stupid fool that can't run her own life?"

"Never! Just stop!"

_This is going to end badly..._

With great skill and steadily increasing speed, Tiffany began to twirl the knife in between her fingers, almost clipping Jak's ear. He stood back and grabbed me, heading for the back of our own cell. Caitlin cowered against the bars, hot, salty tears running down her cheeks asshe stared into the merciless eyes of her attacker."Somebody, ANYBODY!"

Her pleas reminded me much of my own...when I first arrived. She's scared for her own life. If she lives in this hell hole for a few more years...then she'll wish that Tiffany had killed her a long time ago.

The knife was pointed at her neck now, so close that I was surprised that she hadn't already drawn blood. Suddenly, Tiffany drew back. "This is no fun," she mumbled, winking at Zoe as she said so. Her voice, for some strage reason, seemed deeper and more dangerous, like she still felt like killing Caitlin. It seemed like...

_You are not alone in your torture..._

What do you mean?

"GRAAAAAHHH!" A jolt surged through my body as Dark Eco sprang from my back, being attracted to Tiffany and Zoe. Both wore devilish grins as they absorbed the Eco, never flinching once. They took it like a drug, intoxicating themselves with the vile substance, and becoming inhibriated with power. In the far corner of the opposite cell, Lisa looked as if she had seen this a million times before, and lazily stepped aside to watch. But Caitlin, on the other hand...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? TIFFANY, I'M SORRY!"

"_You've had your chance_," said Zoe in the most demonic voice I had ever heard. "_But you wouldn't shut up. We're leaders, not followers, and you just don't seem to be comprehending well with our ways, so it's best that we just get you out of the way..._"

"Jordan?"

Why do I feel so dizzy?

"Jordan! Are you okay?" I could hear Jak, but he was becoming distant, as if I were falling in a black hole.

My head began to roll about my shoulders and hit the wall behind me, causing it to tear a small wound. The boy was scared, I could tell. For me or of Tiffany and Zoe, I didn't know...

Conciousness was escaping quickly, and blood had started to drip from the cut on the back of my head. "Jordan! Stay awake! Please!" Breath coursed in and out of my lungs in short, quick gasps as I once again let my head roll. Just before I fell into what would seem like a dreamless sleep, the last image I saw was two Eco Demons towering above a frightened girl...who looked just like me...

* * *

_Wake up, you silly girl!_

What?

_You've missed everything!_

Blurry objects came to view as I struggled to open my eyes.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine...this happened to Tiffany and Zoe hundreds of times. Besides, HER powers have healed that cut already. This kid is special, she resisted better than I've ever seen..."

Resisted to what? Am I free?

The atmosphere seemed thick as usual, so I guessed I wasn't breathing fresh air like I had always wished to. My head was smarting terribly, but I sensed that the wound had, like Lisa had mentioned, completely healed. Being free seemed so impossible now, so far away. None of us would get out of here in less than a year if this went on, and the inmates in the next cell didn't seem particularly interested in seeing the light of day again. What did I have to do to convince them? 'We'll die if no one cooperates. Our only chances are faith and teamwork now.'? Jak would save us eventually. I knew he would...

"They looked like my friend. Those girls, Tiffany and Zoe. They looked like Daxter when they transformed. How?" The hero's voice cracked at the mention of his dear friend whom I'd heard so much of already. An orange Ottsel, fifteen years old, out alone in this God foresaken city...

"Those 'girls', that are thirteen, I might add, were...in an accident years ago..." Lisa spoke with an intimidatingly strong voice. Even though my eyes had just begun to pry themselves open, I could already sense her tension in the memory in which she spoke of. "...a Dark Eco accident. They...were running from the Krimzon Guards for attempted murder of a civilian, not that it really mattered to them if the man was killed or not. Tiffany and Zoe were partners in crime as assassins for the Underground."

"The Underground?" It seemed familiar. There was a man that my father knew who was named Torn, who must have been associated with this illegal resistance. I was now fully awake and part of the conversation. Lisa was sitting in front of Jak and I behind the bars. For a moment or two I had forgotten that I was in his lap. We separated quickly but scooted together again to listen. From the back of the other cell there was a strange noise, as if someone were chewing on something. I decided not to ponder it.

"It's a militia. A steadily growing army. I, too, was a soldier before I was caught and arrested."

"What's that noise?" It was growing louder and louder still, now to a point where I couldn't ignore it. Lisa sighed deeply and rose slowly. "Zoe, Tiffany! Shut up back there!"

"We'll shut up when we're good and ready!" Both Jak and I drew a collective gasp as two demonic animals, an indian-red squirrel and a dusty-blonde squirrel, scurried forth with what seemed to be an elvin ear between their elongated fangs. Jak frowned slightly. "That's Caitlin's ear," he explained to me. "When you passed out...they killed her and kept her left ear. Her body was taken away a short while ago..."

"And we're damn proud of it," Zoe chirped, ripping her teeth away and beginning again at the lobe. The hero's eyes began to water. "Good God," he whispered. "Daxter, he's out there all alone. If it's this bad in prison, there's no telling..." I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug completely out of my own free will, which sort of scared me. Jak sobbed into my shirt uncontrolably for the rest of the night. Even though his tears left a warm, wet spot, I was determined to make sure to comfort him before this breakdown became a mental illness, in which I've seen before and never wish to witness again.

_You're learning well. He is your hero, but he IS human...just like you..._

Only part of me is human. The other half...a monster...

_Fear not this demon! For you can overcome it as well as Jak..._

He HAS no monster within him, and I am determined to make sure that it remains that way.

_The time will come when those wicked men will realize that he is a Channeler, and they will use him as they have used you. Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do but wait now and keep each other company until the day comes that you two will be free. Be aware that this beast will unleash itself with terrible fury, likewise with the boy. They WILL make attempts to destroy one another because they are power hungry and will do anything to prove their strength. Do your best to contain it...you will kill him, and he will kill you..._


End file.
